Enchanted Snitches
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: The twins have a new invention they want to try out, and who's the best one to help them? Their business partner of course. Harry is never going to give them another dime after what they did, but maybe; just maybe, it wasn't so bad after all… or maybe not.


_**Title:**__ Enchanted Snitches_

_**Pairings:**__ Severus/Harry_

_**Warnings/Rating:**__ Slash. M._

_**Summary:**__ The twins have a new invention they want to try out, and who's the best one to help them? Their business partner of course. Harry is never going to give them another dime after what they did, but maybe; just maybe, it wasn't so bad after all… or maybe not._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is pretty old. Just been sitting on my computer for a while so I figured I would post it. A plot bunny bit my arse while I was reading my English homework… Please don't ask how I got this out of a poem about shooting into a river behind a monkey to condition it to swim faster across said river because I don't have a clue. This is a one shot but it switches back and forth between Harry's and Severus's points of view. This is really long... longest thing I have ever written for a one shot... hope everyone likes it. _

_enjoy._

… … … …

(Harry's Point of View)

Severus' voice could be heard clearly throughout the entire school, "POTTER! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" I watched as the black-haired man picked himself up off the marble in the Entrance Hall wishing I could help him up.

"Professor Snape! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," I said trying to sooth the Potions Master's temper, knowing it wasn't going to work this time.

"What were you doing flying inside the school on that bloody broom of yours?"

"I… I was practicing outside with… with my new Snitch, sir. I… it flew into the open doors. I'm sorry, sir," I finally managed to spit out between being out of breath, embarrassed and just plain scared shitless about how Severus would react.

"I don't care what you were doing," I tried not to roll my eyes. If the man didn't want to know, then why did he ask? "You could have killed someone, 100 points from Gryffindor. You have detention with me every Saturday at eight for the rest of the year, starting tonight."

"But, sir," I protested, but Snape continued on as if he had not heard me.

"And I'm keeping this thing," he spat, as he pulled the vibrating Snitch from where it had hidden beneath his robes, with that the man stormed off towards the dungeons.

"Well, that went well...NOT" I am so going to kill the twins for their _gift_ and then I am going to kill Ron for setting the bloody thing free.

One hour earlier, I was visiting the Twin's newly opened shop in Hogsmeade. Ron and I snuck down after Potions to see the twins. Hermione was pissed and said we needed to go to Divinations class, but like always, we ignored her. It's not like she was in the class any way so she didn't have to worry about Trelawney asking where we were, but now, I wish I had listened to her and had gone to Divinations instead of going to see the twins.

"Harry!" the twins greeted me as the bell on the door announced our arrival.

"Just the person…" George started.

"…we wanted to …" Fred continued.

"…see," they finished.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I hate when the talk like that. I can't keep things straight. I think they do it on purpose most of the time. I jumped up on to one of the stools behind the counter. I hate how much shorter I am then everyone. Don't get me wrong I am quite tall, but I am still shorter then the twins, Ron, and the one person I can't seem to keep out of my mind lately. Some times it annoys me how much shorter I am then them, like when I have to hop up on to something that everyone else just has to sit on.

"We have a gift for you," George told me as Fred handed me a small cage with what looked like a Snitch replica fluttering around inside.

"What is it? I'm sure it's not really a Snitch," I opened the cage and carefully wrapped my hand around the tiny golden ball. It became warm in my hand and felt as if it was vibrating.

"It is spelled to go after…" George started to explain.

"…the one…" Fred continued.

"…your heart …" George interrupted.

"…desires most," they finished.

Cautiously, I stuck it back into its cage. I wasn't sure how it worked, but I was sure I didn't want the thing going after the one my heart desired most. He probably would hex me into the next millennium if it did.

"Um… why and how exactly does it work?" I asked.

"Why? Because you really need a date, mate," Ron spoke up.

"You knew about this?" I asked in disbelief. I was more surprised by the fact that Ron could have kept it a secret from me then the fact that he was actually in on the idea.

"I knew they had a new product up their sleeve and they wanted to try it out on you, but I didn't know exactly what it was."

"We can explain how it works," the twins spoke together. I always preferred when they spoke at the same time because, as I have said, I always get lost when they don't. "When you touched the Snitch, it reacted to your feelings. If you let it free it will go straight to the person that you desire most."

"So why don't you let it free," Ron said grabbing for the door.

"NO, that is so not a good idea!" I exclaimed and pulled the cage out of his reach, that's all I needed, a very pissed off professor. "Guys, what exactly will it do when it gets to the person?"

"Oh, it will keep flying around and bugging them, especially, if they are in the same room as you," they explained.

"And how exactly will that help me get the one I want?"

"Because you have three months to tell the person it's yours and how you feel or it will start blurting your feelings to everyone and anyone it comes across, even if it's still in that cage."

"Great, just great, I am never letting that thing go!"

And how, you ask, did I end up in the entrance to Hogwarts chasing the thing? Well the twins wanted to show me something they were working on in the back room. And stupidly I left the cage with Ron, who decided that he was going to let the Snitch loose. The three of us heard a crash and went running back into the room just in time to see it fly out the broken glass window of the store.

"RON! What did you do?" I screamed.

"You needed to do something. I'm sick of you moping around like the world has ended because you don't have the courage to tell some girl how you feel!"

"You don't know anything," I screamed again, as I grabbed one of the twin's brooms and ran outside to mount it.

"Harry…" the boys called after me but I just kept going as I explained.

"You don't understand it's not some girl, that thing is going after Severus! I have to catch it first otherwise I'm dead!" I yelled before taking off.

All three brothers stood there shocked. I wondered if they were more shocked that it was going after Snape or because I called him Severus.

So, now I have detention, with the one man I can't get out of my head, for the rest of the year and it's only September. This is going to be an interesting final year.

… … … …

Shortly, after that I found myself locked into my dorm room with a very pissed off Ronald Weasley and a curious Hermione Granger, both asking me questions, one right after another.

"Why were you flying inside the school?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"You have a crush on Professor Snape?"

"Ugh, how can you like that greasy git?"

"Will you guys shut up so I can answer you?" I yelled, a little annoyed at the moment.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"Thank you. I told you why I was flying inside the school Hermione, I was trying to catch the damn thing before it found Severus," as I spoke the Professor's first name I noticed Ron cringe. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual and I didn't tell you that I liked him because I knew you would react this way. And he's not a greasy git, Ron!"

"You can't tell me that his hair doesn't look greasy, nor can you tell me that he isn't a git with the way he treats us."

"He only treated us that way because he had to keep up his act as a spy. If he was nice to us while Voldemort was still around they would have suspected that he wasn't on the dark side," I explain calmly, or as calmly as I could.

"Then why is he still being a git?" Ron questioned me.

"He hasn't been that bad since I killed Voldemort. The only reason you think he's a git is because you never do your work so he yells at you. It's completely your own fault. He hasn't taken points from Gryffindor for no reason, like he used to, since school started."

"It's only a week, give him time. And he did give you detention."

Before Hermione could say something I spoke up, "I deserved that. I was flying my broom in the school and I did knock him over. I could have hurt someone." Hermione looked proud that I had owned up to my mistakes, I just rolled my eyes. "Look, we can finish talking about his later, I have to get to detention, and hopefully get that snitch away from Severus."

"How are you going to do that?"

"If he won't just give it to me I'm going to try and switch it with a baby toy I was going to send to Teddy that I charmed to fly around." I explained as I pulled the toy out of my robes and showed my friends before I left. I really couldn't afford to be late for detention.

(Severus's Point of View)

I sat trying to correct some first year essays about the properties of Aconite. The snitch I had confiscated from Potter was making it difficult though. For some reason it wouldn't stay locked in any cupboard I had tried to stuff it in. I had even tried some spells on it but it seemed to be able to fly right through solid objects like it wasn't even there. It must have been something those Weasley twins invented, probably just to annoy me, I wouldn't be surprised if Potter was in on it too. He loved to make my life hell in so many ways. Before my mind could wander, I flicked my wand and found Potter was 2 minutes late for his detention. Just then the boy ran into my room completely out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," before I could interrupt, Potter actually said something I couldn't believe.

"Excuse me?"

"I said there was no excuse for me being late and I will stay later to make up for it if you like."

So I had heard him right. I think that's the first time that Potter actually owned up to doing something wrong.

"Well, you are quite right, you will stay an extra ten minutes tonight, on top of your two hour detention," I sneered at the boy, and swatted the snitch away. The bloody thing wouldn't leave me alone and it seemed to be getting worse, or maybe it was just that I had less patience with the thing than before Potter showed up.

"Sir, about my snitch, I was hoping I could have it back to practice with." I looked at the boy in astonishment. He actually thought I would give it back to him if he asked.

"No Mr. Potter, you need to learn you aren't going to get everything you want just because you are the boy-who-lived-twice. You aren't getting it back until your detentions have been served and you have learned your lesson. Now get to work." I finished as I pointed to the giant cauldrons the first years had used that day. "I want them spotless by the time I come back."

After I took Potter's wand so that he couldn't even think of using it to clean them, I retreated to my private rooms. I knew there was no way I could sit and watch Potter climb head first into those oversized cauldrons on his hands and knees with that perfect, round arse in the air. Just thinking about it made my trousers tight. Ignoring the snitch and left it in the classroom with Potter I hoped it would stay there for the time being.

I shut the door and leaned up against it. I cast a few charms quickly to keep Potter out and keep him from hearing anything before, slipping my hand into my pants. I wrapped my hand around my half hard erection. I just couldn't get the image of Potter bent over with his arse in the air. I wanted so badly to yank those tight black jeans down over those nice round cheeks and bury myself to the hilt in his arse. The thought of him screaming out my name as he came, quickly sent me over the edge and I came in my hand. I grabbed my wand and swiftly cast a cleansing charm.

This wasn't good. I shouldn't be fantasizing about a student, especially when the student was Lily's son. She would have my head if she knew how much I wanted the boy. It was even worse now that the Dark Lord was gone. Before I had an excuse to be mean to him and push him away. I needed to protect him from the Dark Lord, but now there wasn't an excuse and Minerva had told me I better start being fair to all the students, including Gryffindors. So, I couldn't be a git to him anymore, without good reason anyway.

I'd started to realize something was amiss this summer. Harry, no I have to think of him as Potter, was sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place. He was curled into an oversized armchair reading something that I couldn't identify. As I got closer, I realized it was one of my Potions magazines.

"What are you doing with that?" I sneered at him. Potter jumped and almost landed on the floor. I had all I could do not to reach for him to make sure he was okay. That had been the first indication that something was wrong.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry professor." He'd stammered out. "I… I didn't realize this was yours. It was sitting on the table over there and I just picked it up. I thought I'd just left my copy down here. I thought it was strange because I don't normally leave it down here where Hermione can find it because then I'll never see it again..." Potter trailed off as he realized he was yammering on and that I really didn't care. He handed me the book and I snatched it away from him.

"Next time try reading the name on the book before you go snooping around." That's when I left. I was having trouble breathing and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. Something was wrong, very wrong.

After that I avoided the boy because every time he got near my heart would race. It wasn't until I started having wet dreams… at my age… that I realized what it was. I was lusting after the Boy Who Lived, an eighteen year old who was my student. I made sure I didn't spend more time than necessary with him because my resolve was beginning to wane. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy or the things I wanted to do to him.

Groaning as I felt myself get hard from those thoughts, I walked over to the desk in my private room and sat down to continue grading papers. That didn't last long before my hand found its way back under my robes as I was imagining the way it would look if I bent the boy wonder over my desk and used a paddle on him before burying myself deep inside him. This was going to be a long year if I had to see him every week for classes and then be completely alone with him on Saturday nights… maybe detention wasn't such a great idea after all.

Quickly I stood up, it was time for me to get the temptress out of my classroom and back into his dorm room before anything else happened.

(Harry's Point of View)

I couldn't believe my luck. The man was leaving me alone with the snitch even though he told me I couldn't have it back. It must have been really annoying him. It had been flitting back and forth between the door and where I was scrubbing pots for a while now. I decided it was the best time as any to switch the two of them. I grabbed the toy out of my pocket and let it go. It started to zip around like a normal snitch. I hoped that Severus wouldn't notice the change.

I grabbed the other one and placed it in a box the twins had brought me just after dinner. I'd sent them a message saying I need something small to stick it in so that I wasn't carrying around the cage. I slipped it inside and put the box back into my pocket just as Severus walked back into the class room. I glanced at my watch and realized that it had already been 2 and a half hours since I had gotten there. My day dreaming about what I wanted Severus to do to me while I was cleaning made the time go by faster.

"Your detention is over, you may leave," Severus growled out at me. He seemed flushed. I wondered if it was warm in his rooms. My imagination started to run away. I would love to have Severus strip me and drag me into his private rooms and have his way with me. I shook my head that was never going to happen.

"No? You wish to stay longer?" Severus questioned me.

"Ah, no that's not why I was shaking my head. I was thinking of something and wanted to forget about it."

Severus just sneered at me without saying a word. I got up and made my way to the door. I was almost free when he stopped me. When he spoke he was close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck and I wished he would just lean down and kiss me where his breath caressed my skin.

"Did you think I was incompetent and wouldn't notice?"

"Um, notice what sir?" I asked him… At that moment, I honestly didn't know what he was referring to.

"That," Severus pointed at the snitch flitting around the room. "Is not the one that I confiscated from you, it is a child's toy that you charmed to fly around. Hand it over Potter."

"But sir," I protested, trying to inch towards the door.

To my complete surprise and enjoyment Severus grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I yelped but didn't struggle. I didn't want him to let go. The feel of his hand on my bare arm was exquisite it made my entire body tingle. Severus rummaged in my pockets and finally found the box that the snitch was in. As he pulled it out his hand brushed the front of my jeans. I almost moaned at the feel of his hand on my cock, even if it was unintentional, light and through thick material. I blushed and pulled away. I didn't even bother to argue about the snitch. I needed to get out of there immediately. I raced out the door as fast as I could and didn't stop until I was on the 3rd floor in an empty class room and completely alone.

I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't and to make things worse I was so hard that my jeans hurt as they rubbed up against my cock. I quickly unzipped them and pulled my cock out. After sighing, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, slowly stroking myself. I thought back to earlier, and now Severus' hand had felt on me. I imagined that he hadn't pulled his hand away from my jeans but instead grabbed me though my jeans and started to rub my already hard cock. My head hit the wall and I came all over the floor in front of me before my imagination could get any farther.

I waved my hand and mumbled a spell to clean up the mess before standing and fixing my jeans. Quietly I made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower and got ready for bed. Everyone else was asleep. I was glad that Ron and Hermione hadn't waited up for me. They usually didn't wait for me after detention anymore, but once in a while they did. I don't think I would have been able to deal with more questions tonight. I just wanted to sleep.

(Severus's Point of View)

I was shaking and I was hard again. I knew the moment I looked at that snitch that it wasn't the right one. It didn't have the same feel, and it wasn't bugging me. My legs are much longer than Potter's so it was easy for me to catch up to him. As I looked down at his pale smooth neck, I wanted to lean down and kiss the spot. Instead I did something even worse.

I can't believe I grabbed the boy's arm. What was I thinking? The sensations that started from touching his skin almost undid me. I searched his body and then it happened. As I pulled away my hand brushed against his cock. It didn't surprise me that he was hard. He was a teenager after all. What did surprise me was the way he reacted. He blushed and ran away. Did that mean the boy was a virgin? That made everything even worse!

I hope he doesn't go tell the Headmistress that I was molesting him or something. That wouldn't be good, and I don't know how I would explain it a way. I shouldn't have grabbed him. After feeling his skin under my hand it made me want to feel more. I want to run my hands down his back and sides and feel him squirm underneath me. I want to feel what it's like to have his hardened cock in my hand, pulsing and throbbing, begging for release. But I think what I want most of all, is to feel his lips against mine. They look soft and plump and I want to know if they feel as amazing as they look.

I groaned. I was so hard …again. You would think I was the teenager not him. Just seeing Harry made me harder than any other person had ever made me. My body craved him. I wanted to thrust into him until he was screaming my name in pleasure.

I got ready for bed. Not bothering with putting on cloths tonight. They would just get dirty anyway. It was easier to clean the sheets with a spell then to clean my cloths and the sheets. I slipped between the black silk. They were cool on my skin and made my cock jump as it brushed over it. I pushed them down around my thighs and started stroking my cock. I thought of Harry being above me, forcing my cock in and out of him hard and fast. It didn't take long for me to release onto my stomach after that. I quickly cleaned myself up and snuggled down into bed, knowing I would wake again in a few hours from a vivid dream about the boy-who-lived that would leave my cock hard and needing attention before I could go back to sleep.

(Harry's Point of View)

_I cautiously crawled up the bed toward the sleeping figure of Severus. He had a black silk sheet draped around his waist and was fast asleep. Slowly I pulled the sheet down to expose his cock. It bounced and hardened as the sheet slid down. I kissed my way up his thigh never taking my eyes off it. I heard Severus moan and felt hands bury themselves into my hair. It spurred me on and I licked the length of his cock from the base to the tip before sucking the tip of it into my mouth. _

_He groaned and his grip tightened in my hair. Severus thrust up into my mouth and I took him completely into my mouth. I swallowed around the tip and he moaned thrusting into my mouth harder. When I knew he was close I pulled away and crawled up until I was positioned over his cock. Then I slid the tip of his cock inside of me before slamming down hard onto him. I had prepared myself beforehand, so he slid in easily, though it still burned a little. I placed my hands on his chest and lifted off of him before slamming back down. We set a fast but steady rhythm soon I was screaming his name as I came. _

I woke with a start and found I was sweating heavily and my sheets were covered in cum. I waved my hand and made it disappear before lying on my back and looking up at the ceiling. This had been happening every night for a long time. It always felt so real, real to the point that I was sore like Severus had actually penetrated me. I didn't know how to make it stop but I was losing way to much sleep over a man that clearly wanted nothing to do with me.

After I had some control of my breathing I reached out and grabbed my watch from the bedside table. It said it was 6 am. I might as well get up for the day. I grabbed some work out cloths and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once outside I started my exercise routine. It started with stretching and then a run around the black lake. I'd tried to figure out how many miles it was one time but lost track. I estimated about 5 miles around the whole thing. It was a good start. Once I was done with that, I grabbed my broom and lifted into the air easily.

I loved it up here. I could get away from everything. I could stop thinking and relax. No one was going to get me up here, especially now that Voldemort was dead. I still hadn't told Severus how I had found him and saved him after the bite Nagini had given him. I didn't want him to feel like he owed me something, even if it would make it easier to be around him more. I wanted him to want to be with me, not feel like he obligated to be with me. Although, it felt like we were even farther apart than before the war ended. I thought we had made some progress over the summer, but by the time September rolled around I knew I must have been imagining it because he'd slowly found more and more excuses not to be around me at all.

I heard someone call from the ground. It was Hermione. I glided down to her and asked if she wanted a ride. She smacked me and I laughed. I loved my best friend, but she hated having her feet off the ground. It scared her silly.

"It's almost time for breakfast. I figured you wouldn't want to miss it," Her eyes gleamed and I knew she was up to something. "Or rather I knew you wouldn't want to miss seeing Severus."

I blushed and pushed her. She laughed and punched me back. At least she was taking it well. I knew I should have told her before now but I wasn't sure how she would take me liking guys let alone liking Severus.

Hermione and I talked all the way to the tower. She even followed me into the shower to continue our conversation and when I protested she only said.

"You don't like me that way. I don't like you that way. What's the big deal?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I undressed in the shower before turning the water on. I still didn't want her seeing me naked. The only one I wanted to see me naked was Severus. I laughed when I heard one of the younger boys scream because Hermione was in the guys' bathroom. She just scolded him and told him to wait his turn. I was sure by the end of the day everyone would think that we'd showered together. I made a note to make sure that Ron knew better before the rumor started.

Hermione continued to talk while I showered and dressed. Though she was kind enough to turn around when I got out and pulled my clothes on. Then we found Ron in the common room whining about how he was starving to death and made our way to breakfast. We explained about where we'd been that morning and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"If anyone believes you to are together then let them. We know better." Ron winked at me. I think he was happy about it because if everyone though that Hermione and I were together then Ron wouldn't have any competition to try and win her, so it was a win-win situation for him.

Severus wasn't there when we got there, which was odd. He was always there first. Sometimes I wondered if the man slept there because no matter how early I had ever gotten to a meal he was always there first.

When Severus arrived, he looked horrible. He looked as if he hadn't slept in ages and he was grumpier than usual. He even took points away from Hufflepuff because the first year was walking to slow. He didn't take points away for no reason anymore. He didn't have to keep up that façade anymore. Something was wrong. Part of me was telling me to stay the hell away from him but the part that cared for Severus was telling me to go to him and find out what was wrong. I would have too, if Hermione hadn't grabbed my arm and shook her head. She was right. Now was not a good time to bother him.

(Severus's Point of View)

I'm pissed. I'm sick of these dreams that are so real and so vivid. I think the worst part is that I always wake up before either of us orgasms. It's frustrating. I may not admit it out loud to anyone but I want to see the Boy Wonder's face when I make him cum.

I can feel him staring at me. He's concerned probably because I look like crap. I couldn't sleep last night and then I woke up early and was so hard that it didn't take long for me to cum. Then I went to take a walk around the lake and found Harry taking a jog. I can't understand why he was up that early. Just watching him like that made me hard again. I went in to take a cold shower which didn't help because the minute I stepped into the Great Hall and felt his eyes on me I was hard again. I really do like that my robes hide everything.

"50 Points from Hufflepuff, you do not need to walk so slowly." The first year started to cry, but it didn't make me feel any better like it used to before the end of the war. In fact it kind of made me feel bad. I made a mental note to give the points back to some other Hufflepuff if the headmistress had allowed the points to be taken away in the first place, which I doubted.

I walked up to the head table and plopped down next to Remus. The werewolf had been brought back onto the staff after the battle with The Dark Lord because he was the best qualified. I was glad that Minerva wasn't going to listen to everyone's complains anymore. Lupin was the best person for the job. It was also good for Harry to have him around. Besides me, he was the only link Harry had to his parents left. I guess you could say it was also good for me. Lupin had helped take care of me after they found me in the Shrieking Shack. I was half dead. He had said someone had to have performed a complicated blood transfusion spell to save my life or I would have died. I still don't know who did. I don't like being in someone's debt, especially when I don't know who that person is. I am sure that Lupin knows but just won't tell me. I suspect that Minerva knows as well but everyone sticks to 'I don't know who brought you into the infirmary', complete codswallop in my opinion.

"You were awfully mean to that first year Severus," I just grunted at Remus. "You know if you just told him how you felt things would get a lot easier for both of you."

I nearly choked on my toast. How did Lupin know how I felt about Harry? And how the hell would me, telling my 18 year old student that I was in lusting after him help matters in anyway?

"What are you going on about?" I sneered after I managed to swallow the piece of toast.

Remus leaned close to me and started whispering. "I've checked all the rules. It doesn't say that a teacher can't have a relationship with an adult student. It only refers to an underage student. So why don't you tell Harry you have feelings for him."

"I DO NOT…" I lowered my voice before it attracted more attention. "I do not have feelings for Potter. Where did you get that cockamamie idea?

Lupin chuckled, "oh I don't know… maybe because every time the two of you are in the same room I can smell the lust coming off you so much that it's suffocating?"

To my astonishment, and probably Lupin's, I blushed at that. I can't believe that Remus not only knows I'm lusting after his godson but is encouraging me to do something about it.

"Look I know this must be strange for you, but I trust you. I know you won't hurt him. I know you love him and I would rather you be with him then have him find some random guy that can and will hurt him."

"Wait… He's…" I choose to ignore the 'love' comment as I knew that was wrong. I was only lusting after the boy, but this was the first indication I had heard that told me the boy was interested in men at all.

"Yes, Harry is gay well actually bisexual, but because of the way he was brought up in the Muggle world its wrong. It's why he hasn't told many people yet. I'm telling you this because I trust you not to use it against him."

I needed to get away. I needed time to think. As I stood Remus grabbed my arm. "Severus all I ask is that you be careful with him …please. He's been hurt so much, and he's still a virgin."

"Not going to happen. I won't even consider agreeing to that cock-a-mammy idea!" This was too much for me. I pulled my arm away and left. I can't believe I had been right. The boy was a virgin. And Lupin! I can't believe that he basically told me to take his godson's virginity. This is wrong… isn't it? I mean… I guess if Harry agreed to it then it would be okay? What am I thinking, this is just wrong.

(Harry's Point of View)

It's seems like it's been forever since the first detention with Severus. I was so mad at Remus. He'd not only touched my Severus but had made him blush. I didn't want anyone else doing that but me. Weeks later and that's still all I can think about. It doesn't help that Severus has been avoiding me since then. It's almost time for break and it's almost time for that snitch to start spouting out stuff. I have two weeks actually. I need to do something. Severus only speaks to me when he has to and he only comes near me during classes, even then he keeps a good 2 feet between us. He always hides in his office after I show up for detention. He doesn't even tell me what I need to do… just leaves whatever it is on the desk closest to the door and farthest from his office. I hate it.

I want to be able to sleep in his arms every night. The dreams have gotten worse. Now it's not Severus laying there letting me do whatever I want. He's actually doing stuff back. I'm not sleeping well and I keep messing up potions. If I don't get my act together soon then I won't pass the exam and if I don't pass the exam I can't continue with the class after winter break which means the only time I will get to see Severus is during detentions.

I always made sure I was exactly on time for detentions now. I can't handle staying longer with him. It makes it hard for me not to grab him and kiss him.

As always Severus sat as his desk grading papers when I walked it. I didn't even bother say anything to him I set my wand on his desk and turned to the cauldrons to clean them.

"Potter." Severus voice stopped me in my tracks. He never spoke to me… ever. I swallowed hard and turned back to him.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"I have been thinking for a while now and I have a… proposition for you."

My heart started to race. What was Severus talking about? What was going on? Was he going to stop the detentions? Did he think I'd learned my lesson yet?

"Someone has informed me that you are gay." My eyes widened.

"I'm not gay!" It was the truth, I may not have had any interest in girls lately but that didn't mean I hadn't in the past. I couldn't believe it. I knew it had to be Remus, Hermione or Ron that had told Severus. They were the only ones that knew. Before I could continue Severus just ignored my outburst and continued to speak as if I hadn't said anything.

"I have seen the way you look at some of the male students and myself."

Severus was crazy if he though I looked at anyone but him, but I am not about to tell him that. I didn't dare say anything so I let Severus do all the talking.

"Here's my proposition. Instead of having detention every Saturday night, I will teach you how to properly be with another male. It seems that my informant is worried that you will get hurt otherwise and seems I am the only homosexual male in your life at the moment they felt…"

I finally cut Severus off, "are you telling me that this person told you to sleep with me? Do you honestly believe that I would believe that? Are you crazy?" This was bullshit. I can't believe that anyone of them would do something like this to me. I knew it couldn't have been Ron because he hated the greasy git. Hermione was the only other one knew that I liked Severus that way. Did she really think that I wanted Severus to what… give me a pity fuck and then I would get over the crush? If she did, she was seriously mistaken. Then again it might have been Remus. The two of them had been pretty friendly since the Final Battle… OH GOD it had to be Remus! The wolf could smell how I reacted to Severus, and I knew Remus trusted him with my life, he'd told Severus that at the final battle as Severus had lead me to Riddle.

"Yes that's what was suggested and they did gave me permission to sleep with you," I had all I could do to not laugh at the way Severus rolled his eyes as he said that. He clearly thought it was stupid "If that's what you wished, as if an 18 year old needs permission to do anything. However, I wasn't considering that." I was right it was Remus! I couldn't let Severus know I had figured it out though.

"You… you weren't? Then what were you considering?"

"I was going to just give you… let's call them lessons. Tell you and possibly show you how to do things correctly. I would only touch you after I made sure it was what you wanted and I would stop whenever you wanted."

"So… so you would just tell me how to be safe? Tell me… and… show me the things that others like Hermione can't because she's a girl or Remus can't because he's straight?"

"If that's what you want then yes."

"Oh, um… I have to think about that."

"Please do. If you choose to ask for my help then I will see you Monday night at the entrance to my rooms directly after Dinner. If you do not, well then your detentions are complete and I will return the Snitch to you on Tuesday after class. Is that understood?"

"Yes S… Sir."

"Good, now leave."

I didn't need to be told twice. I left as quickly as I could and immediately made my way to Remus' rooms.

… … … …

After yelling at Remus and then talking to both him and Hermione for a really long time, I was standing just around the corner to Severus's rooms. I was still having second thoughts about this. Did I really want to agree to sit and talk to Severus about this stuff? It is going to make everything even harder. I am so scared and so worried, but I know that Severus won't hurt me, and even Remus and Hermione trust him so maybe… maybe it's not a bad thing?

Cautiously, I made my way over to the portrait and knocked. I was shaking and ready to run but the portrait opened almost immediately to reveal Severus. He didn't have his normal black robes on, although he was still dressed in all black. I had a momentary thought; did the man own anything other than black? He had on a black dress shirt that he'd left the first few buttons undone and black jeans. His feet were bare and I was surprised that they weren't blue from the cold dungeon floor, and then I thought he probably had a charm on the floor or on his feet to keep them warm.

"Potter." He motioned for me to enter. "Sit where ever you would like. Would you like some pumpkin juice?" It didn't surprise me that he knew what I liked. It was the only thing I would drink at meals… it did surprise me that he asked if I wanted anything.

"Yes please." I said as I sat on the couch.

Severus returned from what must have been the kitchen with a glass of pumpkin juice and something for himself. He handed me the glass and I took a sip. I could taste that there was something else in with the pumpkin juice and turned to look at him.

"Don't worry. I'm not drugging you. I thought a bit of firewhiskey would calm your nerves. You looked like you were about to run when I opened the door. Harry, are you sure you want to be here?"

I looked around the room and back at him before answering. "Yes, I'm sure, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm scared. I haven't even kissed anyone yet" I blushed as I admitted that, even Hermione didn't know that.

"What about Miss Chang and Miss Weasley?"

"Cho pulled away before we'd kissed, I didn't want my friends to pick on me so I'd said we'd kissed. And Ginny lied hopping that it would make me get with her."

"Ah. I see. So you haven't even had a first kiss? Yet you are willing to sit here with me and talk about and do these things… even when you don't really like me?"

I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks and ran down my neck. Of course I wanted to be here with him… was he really that dense? I looked up at him making sure he could see it in my eyes before I answered him. "Yes, because I trust you not to hurt me."

Severus nodded and set his glass down. "Fair enough, we will start with the basics then. Seems you haven't even kissed someone that is where we will start. I'm going to stand and then come sit next to you. Then I'm going to put my hand on your cheek before I lean down and gently kiss your lips. Is that alright with you?"

My voice caught in my throat so I nodded. I set the glass on the coffee table. As he stood I could feel myself start to tremble and my breathing got heavy. I'd wanted this for a while. I couldn't believe Severus was finally going to kiss me, even if it was just a 'lesson'.

(Severus's Point of View)

Harry started to tremble as I stood and walked towards him. He never took his eyes off of me as I sat down next to him. Gently I slid my hand up his arm to his cheek. He blushed but still didn't look away. I leaned down slowly making sure he had enough time to move away if he had any doubts about doing this but he never moved.

His lips were soft and still moist from the drink. I ran my thumb over his cheek bone and pressed my lips against his a little harder. Suddenly he put his hands on my chest and pushed me away. I froze and watched him carefully to see what he was thinking. He was breathing heavy and spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Sorry, I couldn't breathe."

I chuckled. Silly boy and forgotten he had a nose. "Breathe through your nose Harry."

"Oh, right." He blushed. It was so adorable that I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his cheek, which only made him blush a deeper red.

"It's alright. You are here to learn." He nodded and I could tell he wanted to say something. "Say it Harry. You are free to say anything while we are here." He nodded again before speaking.

"Will you do that again… please sir?"

"I will but only if you promise to call me Severus while you are here. Here we are equals Harry. Not teacher and student."

"Oh okay. I'll try to remember that Si… Severus."

"Good." I slipped my hand into the boy's hair and kissed him again, a little less gently this time. He moaned into my mouth and I knew if I didn't stop I would shove him down and ravish him right then and there. I pulled away and handed him back his glass of pumpkin juice. He looked sad but accepted the glass. I didn't move.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me or tell me Harry?"

He looked into his cup like it had all the answers. And maybe it did.

"Did… um… was that okay?" he never took his eyes off the drink as it moved around in the glass.

I was glad he wasn't looking at me. I knew I had a stupid grin on my face. The boy was worried I hadn't liked it. He was so wrong. The kiss had felt amazing and I wanted to continue to kiss him.

"It was acceptable." I couldn't have it going to his head after all. He nodded and didn't look at him.

After a while and half his drink was gone, he turned towards me and I knew he wanted to ask something. I nodded my encouragement and he set the drink down before he continued.

"May… May I kiss you this time?"

It surprised me but I didn't let it show.

"Yes Harry you may."

He slid his hand up my chest to my cheek and pulled me down towards him as he tipped his head up to kiss me. When our lips met I wanted to pull him into my lap and kiss him hard but I let him do all the work. I felt his hand slid into my hair and his smile against my lips before pulling away. However, he didn't remove his hand from my hair.

"What is it Brat?" for some reason that made him blush, I suspected it was the nickname that had popped out. I usually only used it in my head. Though for the life of me I couldn't understand why it would make him blush.

'It's just…" that's when I noticed he was playing with my hair. I moaned and he quickly pulled his hand away and looked down at his hands. "Your hair… it's soft and silky." I chuckled and he looked up at me.

"Thought it would be greasy." He blushed and nodded. "The only time it's like that is when I have been brewing potions all day and haven't had a chance to take a shower."

I glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30 and curfew was at 8.

"I think it's time you were going back to your dorm room. I expect to see you every night at the same time. If you do not show up without telling me first I will assume that this arrangement is over and you will no longer be welcome to come here."

"Yes Si…Severus. I'll be here after dinner every day. I promise."

"Very well." I showed him to the door. "Good night. He paused before reaching for the handle. I touched his shoulder and he jumped. "Remember what I said about asking me anything Harry?"

"Um yes, um… may I have one last kiss please?" I smiled and leaned down. I slipped my hand into his hair and pulled his head back gently. He moaned and turned red. So the boy seemed to like it a little rough. We would need to add that to the discussion list. I kissed him hard before pushing him out the door.

I was so hard. I needed to take care of it before I could even think of sleeping. I decided to take a shower. After turning the water on to warm up, I slipped my clothes off. I noticed the way he looked at me when I opened the door. I was glad I'd decided to take the robes off tonight. At least I was right about the boy lusting after me, but I wanted… needed more than that. After all this time and all the thinking I had been doing I could admit to myself that I loved him. Because of that, I wouldn't go all the way with him unless I knew he felt the same towards me to. Once I had him, I was never going to let him go.

I climbed into the shower and let the warm water rush over my body. It ran over my cock and made it even harder, so I put my palm on the wall and the other hand I wrapped around my cock. I imagined Harry kneeling at my feet with his mouth around my cock, sucking hard and fast until I could fill his mouth with cum. I screamed as I climax. I didn't move. Just let the water continue to run over my body. I was so exhausted that I knew I couldn't stay there though, so I quickly washed myself clean wrapped a towel around my waist and went into my bed room. I didn't even bother getting dressed. I just climbed into bed like that and promptly fell asleep.

(Harry's Point of View)

It's been a week and he still hasn't done anything but kiss me. We'd talked about how it worked what would happen and everything else but I want more. I needed him to touch me the way he talked about. The dreams were getting so much worse. My dream Severus didn't just lay there anymore, he actually took control and did all the things to me that I had always wanted. I was so frustrated, I felt like I was constantly hard no matter what I did to try and get rid of it, it wouldn't work. I needed more.

I skidded to a halt in front of Severus's rooms. I was almost late because Ron wouldn't let me leave. He said he was sick of me disappearing after dinner every day and wanted to go out and practice Quidditch with me. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away, but if I had been a second later then Severus wouldn't have continued with my lessons.

I knocked on the door and it immediately opened. It always surprised me. It was like he was standing next to the door waiting for me to get there. He motioned me inside and I took my normal seat on the couch. After getting us something to drink he sat down in his usual arm chair. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. At least that's what I hoped. I didn't want to think that he hated having me here. I still felt like he was doing this because Remus had asked him to.

"You were almost late, Harry." It wasn't a question but I still knew he expected an answer.

"Sorry," I looked down at the drink in my hand. "Ron is getting suspicious and wouldn't leave me alone. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away from him but I know there are going to be a lot of questions when I get back to the tower tonight." I let out a sigh and set my glass on the table. I really didn't feel like tea right now. I would tell Ron the truth if he right out asked me what was going on, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be able to keep this side of Severus to myself.

I couldn't look at Severus. I knew if I did I was going to blurt out everything that had been going on in my head for the past week. I felt the couch dip next to me and then saw Severus's hand come into view. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I still kept my eyes down.

"Look at me Harry," Slowly I complied. What I saw was concern, but I couldn't figure out what or why Severus would be concerned about. "Are you afraid someone will find out you are down here with me?"

All I could do was nod and pull away from him. I hated admitting it. I didn't want anyone to find out because then what ever this was would have to stop and I didn't want to stop seeing Severus.

"Then you should leave," Severus stood and walked away. My head snapped up and I stared at his back. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"B…but…"

"I've told you everything I can; there is no reason for you to be coming down here anymore." I must have been mistake because his voice was sad, but why would he be sad about getting his least favorite student to finally leave him alone. I had to leave before he noticed the tears. He wouldn't appreciate them. I stood and made my way to the door. I paused and without turning around I finally spoke.

"Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know you only did this because Remus asked."

Before I could hear whatever he had to say I left, shutting the door behind me quietly. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I took off running. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just had to get as far away from the dungeons, and Severus, as quickly as I could.

(Severus's Point Of View)

From the moment Harry knocked on my door I knew something was wrong. He was never this close to being late. He was always at least 5 minutes early. I had been standing at the door waiting for the sound of his knock. I wouldn't admit it but I looked forward to seeing the brat every night. The few kisses we had shared, had felt amazing. I knew I shouldn't get to use to those kisses and having him around. It wouldn't last very long.

I could tell something was on his mind as he walked into my rooms. He sat on the couch not really paying attention to what was going on around him. I figured I could be completely naked at this point and he wouldn't have noticed. I went to get some tea out of the kitchen. When I handed it to him he just stared at the cup like it held all the answers in the world and maybe it did. I let him sit there until it dawned on me what the problem was, but I needed to be sure.

"You were almost late, Harry." It wasn't a question but he still gave me an answer.

"Sorry," he looked down at the drink, not meeting my eyes as he spoke. "Ron is getting suspicious and wouldn't leave me alone. Hermione finally distracted him long enough for me to get away from him but I know there are going to be a lot of questions when I get back to the tower tonight." He sighed and set the mug on the table.

Harry still wouldn't look at me. It was like he could keep what was bothering him inside as long as he didn't look at me. I stood and walked over to the couch. I was right. He was worried about his friends finally finding out what was going on. I never should have suggested this. I'm sure there was someone Harry could find to better help him with his curiosity. I would release him from this now, before he truly hated me, if he didn't already. I sat next to him and gently grabbed his chin to make him look at him. He kept his eyes down.

"Look at me Harry," Slowly he complied. I tried to hide the concern I was feeling. I didn't want to do this but I had known all along that it would come to this at some point. "Are you afraid someone will find out you are down here with me?"

He nodded and pulled away from me. It broke my heart to know the truth. I stood and walked away from him to hide the tears that formed in my eyes. I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't let someone see me weak, especially not the Potter Brat, who would go around telling everyone that the Old Bat of the Dungeons had fallen in love with a student. My conscious told me I was being ridiculous but I stamped it down and told it to shut up. I made sure that my voice was even and distant as always before I spoke.

"Then you should leave,"

"B…but…" he started but I cut him off, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I've told you everything I can; there is no reason for you to be coming down here anymore." I winched at the sadness that filled my voice, hoping he hadn't caught it. I heard him stand and walk towards the door. He paused before leaving and spoke one last time.

"Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know you only did this because Remus asked."

I was shocked and turned toward him "What?" Harry didn't stop though. He let the door close behind him and when I finally got to it and opened it he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't believe that he had known all along that Remus had asked me to do it. He had, but that's not why I did it. Hell, I went a month debating if it was a good idea or not and finally caved because I wanted, needed to see Harry more.

Quietly I shut the door and made my way to the cabinet that stood next to the door way into the kitchen. After unlocking it with the password I pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey before closing the cupboard back up and settling myself in my favorite chair. As I drank more I knew I would regret this in the morning. I always did, but right now I didn't care. I wanted to forget that I had had a glimpse at happiness that I had dared to hope that maybe deep down Harry had feelings for me too. I was wrong, and just for tonight I wanted to forget about that.

(Harry's Point of View)

I found myself in the astronomy tower. I sat on the cold stone window sill looking out at the black lake and miles and miles of forest and fields I could see beyond it, or could have seen beyond it if I wasn't crying so hard I couldn't even see my own hands. I had thought that we had a connection, that there was more there then just him teaching me stuff, but I guess I was wrong. He'd said we weren't teacher and student when we were in his private rooms, but that was a lie. We had always been teacher and student and we would always be just teacher and student.

Briefly I remember that I still hadn't gotten the snitch from him. I didn't care what had happened to it. He probably had figured out that it was a Weasley product and how to de-charm the thing long ago anyway. I smirked as the thought came to me. He probably blew the thing up because it was bugging him so much, which meant that I had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't find out that one of his horrible Gryffindor students was in love with him.

I stood quickly. I needed to get over this, to get over my obsession with him and I finally knew just how to do it. Draco Malfoy. It was no secret the Malfoy would sleep with anyone, male or female, and that he especially liked sleeping with virgins. I knew that Malfoy would love to have the satisfaction of taking something from me, the Boy Who Lived to Make His Life Hell as he had once put it over the summer after the Final Battle.

I would go to bed. Get a good night's rest and then talk to Malfoy in the morning. Hopefully he would take the bait and talk to me, even if it was only because he was curious about what I had to say. Then I would be over this obsession of being with the older Slytherin. One Slytherin was pretty much like the next… right?

I made my way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron were sitting there waiting for me. Ron looked furious. Hermione looked concerned. I was early. Even with going to the astronomy tower first. I was still early. I couldn't hide anything from her. She knew something was wrong.

"Where have you been?!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ignored him. "What happened? Why are you back so early? Why have you been crying?" I couldn't stop the tears that formed and fell down my cheeks. She rushed to my side and led me to the couch. She made me sit between the two of them while I explained. By the time I was done Ron was no longer pissed at me but was livid at Severus. That only made me worse. I didn't want Ron to do anything to him.

I told them it was fine. I would be fine and begged them not to do anything rash. Hermione promised right away, Ron took some convincing but finally he agreed not to kill Severus. After that I convinced them to let me go to bed. I needed sleep.

… … … …

Morning came way too soon for my liking. I wanted to block the light out but I knew that if I didn't get up and get ready for breakfast Hermione would follow through with her standing threat. If we didn't get ready for breakfast and come down on our own she would come up and drag us down to the Great Hall in our pajamas. She'd done it to Ron twice already. I wasn't about to let her do it to me especially when I slept in nothing but my boxers most of the time. It was the first time in months that I hadn't dreamt about Sev… Snape, he needed to be Snape again.

After a quick shower and getting dressed I met my two friends in the common room. We walked to the Great Hall in silence. When we walked in I couldn't help but let my eyes travel up to the head table. Severus was sitting next to Remus. Remus looked as if he was giving Severus a piece of his mind and then I locked eyes with Severus for a second. Lupin stopped talking when he realized that Severus was no longer listening to him and looked around for the reason. I met his eyes and then looked away. I didn't want him to know how I was really feeling. I needed every one to think that I was over it, that I didn't care, so I could believe I didn't care.

As I ate I kept an eye out for Malfoy. He was late, probably on purpose so he could make an entrance as usually. When he finally showed up, I keep checking to see when he was done, while still talking to Ron, Hermione and anyone else that decided they wanted to talk to me that day. When I saw the blonde stand to leave, I quickly told my friends I would see them later and followed Malfoy out.

Outside the Great Hall I called to Malfoy before he could disappear down into the dungeons. He stopped and looked around to see who had addressed him. When he saw it was me he sneered.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I have a proposition." I said with more courage then I felt.

"And why exactly would I care?"

"Because you will get the pleasure of saying you have taken one more person's virginity." That got his attention, I smiled. I had him hooked. Now I just need to real him in. "Specifically, mine." I saw the look in his eyes. I had almost caught him now. He wouldn't walk away before I was done talking.

"And what's in it for you?" He questioned, still a bit wary of me.

"That's my own business, but you can tell whoever you like after it happens, including the papers and any tabloids you wish. I won't stop you."

Malfoy smirked and stuck out his hand. "Deal." Yup he was mine, hook, line, and sinker. I knew him way to well, this was way too easy.

"Deal. We will do it after dinner next Saturday after everyone else leaves for vacation." Malfoy agreed, we shook hands and then we went our separate ways. It was going to be a long week.

(Severus' Point of View)

I slept horribly, I had a massive hangover, and now Lupin was giving me a piece of his mind about Harry.

"What do you mean you stopped the 'lessons'? It's only been a week since you agreed to do it. There's no way that you could have talked him into sleeping with you that quickly. Besides I would have been able to smell you on each other a lot stronger than I can right now." I just tuned Remus out after that. I didn't have the stomach to talk about this now. Or ever. Remus had always just thought I would be a good fling for his godson. Someone who could teach him properly not hurt him and someone who Remus was sure that he wouldn't try to keep around after he found something better. But Harry deserved better than that. He deserved someone to love him, not someone to take his virginity and throw him aside after. It angered me that Remus didn't see that's what he was asking of me.

Suddenly my eyes landed on the boy in question. He was sandwiched between Weasley and Granger. They were standing there like his guards. Granger was glaring at me. I should have known he would tell her. Weasley looked like he wanted to run up here and murder me, so apparently he had told them both. Interesting. Harry pulled his eyes away from me and they found their way to the table.

I noticed at once that Harry was looking for someone. I wasn't sure who until my godson walked into the Great Hall. Harry immediately perked up and sat straighter. This seemed weird to me. They couldn't stand each other so why was Harry acting that way. Like his crush had just walked in and he wanted to look presentable to him? I continued to watch Harry ignoring everything Lupin was saying.

Draco got up to leave and Harry quickly said his good byes to his friends and followed him. I wondered what the boy was up to, but I knew I couldn't follow him. Remus, Weasley, and Granger would notice. And I didn't want to deal with anyone's questions. I left as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I exited the Great Hall just in time to see Draco and Harry shake hands and part, Draco going to the dungeons and Harry going towards Gryffindor tower.

I wanted to know what was going on. So I followed my godson. He couldn't lie to me. He was too scared of what he knew I could do to him if he did.

… … … …

I couldn't believe what Draco had told me. Why would Harry do that? Why would he willing give up his virginity to someone he knew hated him and would certainly use the information to the fullest of his ability? I couldn't go to Remus with the information because he would just tell me that I should have done it. I was the reason why he'd gone to Draco. When I asked my godson about why Harry was doing this he couldn't tell me. He said Harry had said it was his business and he didn't need to know why.

I knew I couldn't talk to Harry about it without making him suspicious of my intentions. That's when I thought back to a conversation we had about 2 days after our arrangement had started. I had asked Harry why he was willing to sit and discuss this stuff with someone he clearly didn't like and didn't have feelings for. Harry's answer had been because he wanted to get someone he cared for to like him back and he felt if he knew more about sexual things that it would make the guy want him and not think of him as an innocent child. It made sense now. Draco was no stranger to sex and relationships. Harry felt as if he wasn't Draco's equal and wanted to win him by showing him he knew about sex.

I couldn't let Harry do that though. I knew Draco didn't like him that way. Draco loved someone his father would never approve of and had left him because of it. Draco loved Alex, a Muggle who had an older sister that had already graduated from Hogwarts. Draco slept around to forget about him. However I know it didn't work, Draco still loved the boy deeply and I knew that plastering the fact that he'd taken Harry's virginity all over the papers wouldn't help Draco with Alex and it definitely wouldn't help Harry. It would crush him.

I had to think of a way to make it so Harry couldn't follow through with it. Glancing around my rooms my eyes landed on a stack of papers that still needed to be corrected. Then it hit me. Detention. I was sure that Harry would find some way to upset me over the next week that would cause me to give him detention. I could keep him away from Draco, and away from heart break.

… … … …

It was Friday and I still hadn't been able to give Potter a detention. He had brewed every potion correctly without getting distracted and messing up. He hadn't spoken back to me at all, in fact he hadn't spoken to me at all unless I asked him a direct question and then he would answer it and go back to his potion. I was frustrated to say the least. I had one more day to give him detention and the likelihood of that happening was fading fast.

The Seventh years were taking their exams. They each were required to pass to continue taking my class after the winter break. That's when I noticed it. Harry wasn't doing anything. He was sitting in his chair reading a Quidditch Magazine. Why hadn't I notice that before?

"Potter what are you doing?" I questioned him as I rose off my seat and walked over to his desk.

"Reading a magazine, Sir." He informed me without even looking up from said magazine.

"And why pray tell are you doing that in the middle of **my** exam."

Harry finally looked up at me. His eyes were cold and I couldn't help but take a step back from him. "Because **sir**, I am not going to be taking this class next semester so it is an epic waste of my time to bother trying to decipher your chicken scratch and figure out what you want us to do for that ridiculous potion."

I heard Granger and many of the other students gasp. I was trembling so hard I had all I could do not to hit him, but he gave me exactly what I wanted. "200 POINT FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION EVERY NIGHT OF VACATION STARTING TONIGHT DIRECTLY AFTER DINNER!" Potter's face fell and he realized he'd screwed up. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could I told him to get out of my classroom. Once he was gone I growled at everyone to get back to work, before going into my office and slamming the door. I knew it was childish of me but I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe Harry would act that way.

(Harry's Point of View)

I couldn't believe what I had just done, what I had just said to Severus, but it didn't matter. Why not make the man hate me more than he already did. I told him the truth when I said I wasn't going to take Potions next semester. Hell, I wasn't going to be taking any classes next semester. I was done. I just wanted a normal life and to get that I needed to get out of the Wizarding world and hide in the world that didn't know me. Hide among the Muggles. The Wizarding world didn't need me anymore. I had done what they wanted and gotten rid of Voldemort. Now half of them were worried I would become the next Dark Lord.

I didn't bother trying to find Draco after class and talk to him. He knew that our little arrangement had to be postponed, and I'm sure by dinner time the whole school would know what I had said and done.

I found the nearest statue and hid behind it. I needed to be alone and I couldn't wait until I got back to the tower. Sinking on to the floor I pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head before finally letting the tears flow. Severus had scared the crap out of me. I swear I thought he was going to hit me and if it wasn't for the rest of the class being there I'm pretty sure he would have. I hated to admit it but I was scared shitless of walking back into that room for detention that night.

I don't know what made me say those things. I guess it just pissed me off that Severus hadn't shown any sign of being upset about me not coming to see him anymore. It really was like he was just doing it for Remus, no matter how much my godfather had said that Severus hadn't been doing it because he asked. He had told Remus he wouldn't and then gone and done it anyway. That's what bothered me the most. Why had he done it after he told Remus no?

I cried for what seemed like hours before I realized it was dark in the hall way. I cast a Tempus spell and found out that it was almost time for dinner. I had missed charms. Hopefully Hermione would understand and let me borrow her notes and tell me what we had to do for homework over the vacation. After I made sure no one was around I found the nearest bathroom and made sure my appearance was at least acceptable and my face didn't give away that I had been crying for the last 4 hours. Then, I made my way to the Great Hall.

I quietly made my way over to Hermione and Ron so as not to draw attention to myself. However, I could still feel people staring at me, especially Remus and Severus. Remus was probably disappointed in me for acting like that and Snape, I really needed to start referring to him as Snape, was probably still pissed for what I had said. Hermione didn't say a word when I sat down next to her, just slid me a copy of her notes and the assignment we were required to do over vacation, which I slipped into my bag. Ron glanced at me from across the table but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I knew if I opened my mouth to speak right then I would start crying again.

I put some mashed potatoes and fried chicken on my plate, poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and tucked into my dinner, pointedly ignoring the hundreds of eyes that were staring at me. Soon everyone went back to their conversations and their own dinners. Hermione spoke quietly so as not to draw attention to us.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. I still didn't trust myself to speak without crying. Hermione looked as if she didn't believe me and wanted to ask more questions but she didn't. She left me alone. Just as I was finishing my dinner Hermione stiffened next to me. I didn't dare look up at what she was looking at. I had a good idea that it was Severus. It was a few minutes before she relaxed. I knew then that it had to have been Severus leaving, which meant that was my cue to leave also. If I didn't then he would be even more pissed that I was late for detention.

… … … …

I was scared. I didn't know if I could knock on the door in front of me or not. I knew Snape was still pissed off at me from earlier and if anything had gone wrong in his other class he would be in an even worse mood then that. I was shaking as I knocked on the door. Instantly I heard Snape's voice tell me to enter. I could hear the anger in his voice. This was going to be a very rough detention. When I walked into the room Snape was standing behind his desk with his back to me and the door. He didn't say anything until I was half way to the front of the room and he still hadn't turned around

"You will make the potion you were required to make today during the class you so rudely interrupted. After it is complete leave a vial of it on my desk and then you are to clean those." He pointed to the right and a stack of cauldrons next to one of the sinks in the room. "Only after you have brewed the potion correctly and cleaned every single one of those to the point of sparkling may you leave. I don't care if it takes you all night."

With that he left. I stood there shaking. I couldn't believe it. I was sure he was going to beat me… or at least hex me into the next century. Well at least I was still alive. That's all that mattered right now. I quickly grabbed all the ingredients on the board and started to brew the potion. I knew it was going to be a long night.

(Severus' Point of View)

I was still seething with anger when Potter finally showed up to dinner. I wanted to hex him the instant the Great Hall doors had opened and he'd walked in. But after I saw him that all changed.

His face was puffy and slightly red. I doubted that anyone else would have been able to tell, but I noticed instantly. Had he been crying all this time? Had I scared him that much with my outburst? Or was it another reason? That's when my heart started to race. Had he and Draco decided to have their appointment early when I had messed their plans up? Flitwick had said both boys had been absent from charms class this afternoon.

I couldn't wait to find out from the papers. I needed to know now. I stood to leave the Great Hall and stalked my way down between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. I grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him behind me as I left. I could feel Granger's eyes on me the whole time. Potter never looked up from his dinner plate.

"What's going on godfather?" Draco asked as I dragged him into my office.

"I want to know where you were this afternoon." I had all I could do not to slap the smirk that shone on my god son's face.

"Where do you think? You messed up our little date so Harry came to me early. And said he wanted to skip charms."

I was seething in anger. I couldn't believe Draco had gone through with it even after I had told him not to. I grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him towards me. "If you tell a single soul that you slept with Potter I will use spells on you that will make your life a living hell, and the Ministry will not be able to track them." I shoved him away from me and told him to get out. He left. I didn't have time to worry about how Harry was feeling right now. He would be there for detention any minute and he wouldn't appreciate me trying to pry into his business.

I heard him knock just as I was finishing the instructions for the potions. I didn't turn around. I couldn't. I told him to enter and kept my back to him. I told him what he had to do and then left. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. If I didn't I probably would have stripped the boy just to make sure Draco hadn't hurt him.

Once inside my office I leaned against it to keep anyone from opening it, though I knew Potter wouldn't have followed me. I could practically feel the fear coming off him as he entered the class room. I took a few deep breaths before straightening and going to my desk. I might as well get some of the grading done, even if it was to distract myself. I couldn't hear anything from the other room and I was grateful for that.

… … … …

I sighed and gave up, pushing the papers away. Two hours and I had only corrected half of one of the essays. I could only think about the boy in the next room. He should just about be done with the potion now if he had done it correctly. The next thing I know there's an explosion from the classroom. My heart raced and I practically flew into the room to find Harry laying on the floor next to his cauldron he had small burns and cuts all over his arms and face from the splatter and debris. I was sure that he had some on his chest too if the condition of his t-shirt was anything to go by.

I quickly made my way towards him. With a wave of my wand I made sure that the potion was disposed of, and gently helped Harry stand. He was weak and unsteady but he tried to pull away from me anyway.

"I'm sorry sir, I will start over again." He said has he yanked his arm away from me like I had been the one to burn him.

"What happened?" I asked him. There was no way he could have messed up this potion enough to make it explode… is all of my years of teaching no one and I mean NO one had ever exploded it. Melted their cauldron, the table and the stone floor yes, but never exploded it.

"I don't know." He stopped trying to pull away from me but he still hadn't looked at me. "I did everything I was supposed to. I guess I just added something to soon or whatever. I'll make it again after I clean up the mess I made."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The boy could barely stand and he was going to clean and attempt it again. I think not. I dragged him into my living room through my office. I plunked him down on to the couch and after summoning a basin with warm water and a cloth I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I froze. Harry's face was red and splotchy like he had been crying. He refused to look at me.

"He hurt you didn't he" I growled. "I'll fucking kill him." I turned away from him and went to the locked cabinet where I kept my personal potions and alcohol.

(Harry's Point of View)

I sat there starring at Severus' back as he unlocked the cabinet next to the fireplace. I had tried to keep the tears out of the potion and had done a great job until the very end. I had been crying too hard by then that I couldn't stop them and then the potion had exploded. I felt the fire and debris hit my arms and chest as I threw up my arms to protect my face. I couldn't figure out what Severus meant though. Who had hurt me? Well other than Severus of course but he didn't know that and why the hell did he care enough to want to kill whoever had done it. Severus came back and knelt in front of me with a few potions. He handed me a few I recognized as healing potions for the cuts and a calming Draught, but there was one that I didn't,

"What's this?" I asked looking at the bright purple potion.

Severus rose and turned way. "It will help with the pain Draco caused."

"Draco?" before I could ask what Severus meant something in the cabinet started to make a lot of ruckus. Like it was breaking a lot of stuff. Severus swore and opened the door. Out flew my snitch and it wasn't being quiet any longer.

"HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU!" was the only thing it kept screeching over and over again. I could feel my heart breaking. I had forgotten about the stupid thing. I tried to grab it and make it shut up but I got a sharp pain in my shoulder as I went to grab it and it flew out of my grasp. Finally, I couldn't deal with all the emotional problems of the last week and exploded. I could feel my magic go towards the snitch as I screamed at it.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The snitch popped in puff of smoke and finally fell silent. The silence after that was defining. I couldn't stand it. I had to leave before Severus figured it out. I knew he would figure it out eventually.

"Who do you love Potter?" Severus's voice was calm and even as he spoke. I froze with my hand on the door and squeezed my eyes shut. Before I could answer Severus went on. "You can't still love him after what he did to you? I promise he won't tell anyone, I made sure of that." I turned to stare at Severus. I was clearly confused or he was or maybe we both were.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me Potter. I know about your little arrangement with Draco." My eyes widened but I didn't say anything as Severus continued. "I know that's why the two of you skipped charms today. So you could… could lose your virginity to him." I could tell it was hard for him to say that. I didn't know why but I knew it was hard for him. Suddenly the potion made sense he thought that… oh boy. I know I turned beat red then. I couldn't look at Severus, but I knew he needed the truth, so I grabbed all the Gryffindor Courage I could and finally spouted it all out.

"Yes, I did have the arrangement with Draco to sleep with him. But that is not where I was during charms. Actually I was in one of the alcoves down here bawling my eyes out because you scared the ever living crap out of me in class today. I was scared to death that for once you really did truly hate me and that I had fucked up so badly that you would kill me. That thing," I pointed at the pile of dust that used to be the snitch, "was talking about you."

I stood there shaking. Letting the words I had just said hit Severus. Waiting for the man to comprehend them and get pissed because some stupid Gryffindor student was making his life a living hell. Then I realized, I couldn't wait until he told me to get out. I couldn't deal with anymore out right rejections. I turned and grabbed the door ready to yank it open and leave. I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped. I felt Severus' breathe on my neck and I couldn't help but shiver.

Severus turned me in his arms. I couldn't look up at him. I couldn't see the hate, anger, pity, or whatever would be there. He placed his hands on either side of my face but didn't make me look up at him, which I was grateful for. I gasped as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I could taste salt and knew I wasn't the one crying. When he pulled away I finally looked up at him. For the first time in my life I watched as tears ran down Severus' cheeks.

"He didn't touch you?" I shook my head and it was like the weight of the world was lifted off Severus's shoulders. He leaned down and brushed my lips with his again. "Thank Merlin. I love you Harry." I gasped and he took advantage of it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I didn't bother stopping him. I tried to throw my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. I screamed at the pain in my shoulder and he pulled away. "What happened?"

"I think I did something to my shoulder when the explosion slammed me on to the ground." Severus literally scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bathroom. He carefully set me on the counter next to the sink and helped me remove my shirt. I was embarrassed to be half naked in front of Severus, but he ignored it. He gently took my arm and started touching my shoulder.

He paused and looked at me. "This is going to hurt." I nodded and steeled myself. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain and screamed and clutched my shoulder. Severus pulled me to him and held me tight as I clung to him in pain. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here" he reached into cabinet behind me and pulled out a vial before pushing me away slightly and holding it out to me. "It's an anti-pain potion. It will help." I downed it without a second thought and could feel it working almost instantly.

(Severus's Point of View)

I hated having to do that. The moment I started to feel his shoulder I knew it was dislocated. I pushed him away slightly to lean over and turn the faucets on in the bathtub. I knew exactly where they needed to be to make the perfect temperature. I turned back to Harry and his eyes where wide.

"Taking a bath will wash away any potion left on your skin and it will help your shoulder feel better," I explained. I will go and get you some clean clothes to put on and then I will let you take a bath alone." I explained. I went to step away from him and he grabbed me with his uninjured arm, pulling me closer to him. I heard him mumble something. "What Harry?"

"Please stay, don't go." He begged. He clung to my robes so tightly that his knuckles were white. I took a deep breath before asking…

"Are you sure?" He nodded and his cheeks tinted pink. I placed my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"I'm sure. Please stay Severus." I nodded and untangled his hand from my robes before slowing undoing the buttons. I did it on purpose because I wanted him to have enough time to think this through and decide if this was really what he wanted.

Harry watched me with dark eyes as I slipped my robe off my shoulders and placing it on the counter next to him. Underneath I was wearing a Slytherin green dress shirt and tight black jeans. His eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile and wonder how many of my students had lost the bet of what I wear under my robes. Harry mumbled something that sounded like 'bloody buttons' which also made me smile. I slowly undid each of them before pulling my shirt off and putting it with my robes. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worried about what he was thinking.

"Ye..ah." He gulped. "I just didn't know you had a tattoo that's all."

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. No one and I mean no one is supposed to be able to see that tattoo, especially not him. I froze as he reached out and ran his fingers over the dragon that lay curled on the left side of my chest. It was a magical tattoo which meant that it moved. It would normal roam around on my chest or back but it liked to sleep above my heart. I sometimes wondered if it liked the sound or something, although I wasn't sure if it could actually hear my heart beat.

As Harry touched the Green Horn Tailed Dragon it decided to wake up and move. It was cute how Harry gasped and pulled back as the dragon stretched and stood. It starred at him for a while and then curled back into a ball and went back to sleep. Harry reached up carefully and glided his fingers over the sleeping dragon. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"I'm sorry." He practically pouted and tried to pull his hand away. I didn't release it. Instead I pulled it to me and placed his hand back over the dragon.

"Don't be sorry." I whisper in his ear and I could feel him shiver. "I only stopped you because you were testing my ability to keep my hands off you."

Harry's intake of breath was the only warning I got before he pushed me away from him. He looked into my eyes and I knew my resolve was gone. After tangling my hand in his hair and pulling him closer, I kissed him hard. I pushed his legs apart and pulled him even closer, wrapping my arm around his waist. Harry didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist and kissed me back with enough passion and emotion to tell me he was feeling the same as me. I stopped the kiss only long enough to mutter a spell to remove the rest of our clothes. We both gasped has our naked bodies came into contact.

I slipped my hands under his thighs and lifted him off the counter. I slowly and carefully made my way over to the bathtub and then carefully climbed in while still kissing Harry. I lowered both of us into the warm water and Harry moaned as it surrounded our already warm bodies. I couldn't get enough of that sound. I wanted to make him moan even more. I wanted to make him whimper and scream in pleasure, and I had the rest of our lives to do just that. I was never letting Harry get away now.


End file.
